The good The bad and the Sirius Black
by StarkidStarshipRanger
Summary: The marauders end up chasing Sirius Black round the school after a "what was" a good day at Hogsmead! First fanfic so please read and review, if you recognise anything, SORRY!  D Please read as it is a lot better then summary...


**James POV**

**A/N: This is not luvhorses4eva's characters! All ideas you notice belongs to the fabulous, amazing, smart, brilliant *Im saying all this in hope she will read this and let me own the marauders ;D)****  
><strong>  
>SMASH<br>"James Potter get back here right now!" I could hear McGonagall screeching as as we charged down the charms corridor nearly knocking over Flitwick.  
>"Sorry Minnie! Bad time, gotta go!" I was going to piece the castle back together before I even think about facing Minnie, in hard times like this, you have to priorities. You see, at the moment I'm halfway through sprinting after Moony in order to find a very drunk and half crazed Sirius Black. When we decide to sneak into Hogsmead to celebrate the end (finally) of our O.W.L tests, we never thought it would turn out like this. What we were hoping for was a nice normal day out and a good time, we never thought about this as an alternate ending for our, what was, a very nice day. But, of course, when you are a Marauder you don't get "normal" you get the good the bad and the Sirius Black.<br>"Reparo" was echoing all around the school as we started to remove Sirius's track: he had left us a nice trail of broken objects to follow and lead us in the right direction.

"Hey Moony, I found him" I yelled as I saw the last of him spinning down the potions corridor.  
>"When...we...find him...remind...me...to...kill him" Panted Remus as we continued the chase.<br>A little while later we thought we had tracked him down outside the Hufflepuff common room, and, how did we know it was him? Well, people sounded distressed and very angry, who else could it be! Too quickly for our liking, we soon realised why they witches and wizards were so distressed.  
>"Pokedy pokedy poke poke poke" Sirius chanted as he moved from Hufflepuff to Hufflepuff poking them hard on the back.<br>"URG" me and moony chorused as we plotted on how to lead him back up to the right common room.  
>"Well moony, it was nice knowing you!"<br>"Yes you to!" Moony chuckled as he saluted at me before charging at Sirius. I followed suit and made a grab at his legs. Hopefully this could work.  
>Thankfully, Sirius being too distracted to notice our attack flew to the ground.<br>"Gotcha!" I cheered and went over to Hi-5 Remus.  
>"Now how to get him back..." I pretended to think whilst over dramatically stroking a pretend Dumbledore length beard and scratched my head.<br>"No no no" Sirius begged.  
>I was the only one who knew about Sirius's extreme phobia of bees and I believe Sirius planned on keeping it that way...<p>

I caught Remus' gaze for a moment and gave a chuckle at his confused expression, despite this, he nodded along anyway.

"Accio bee hive!" I yelled and let out a bark like laugh at the petrified look on Sirius's face. I looked at Remus and smiled, he was still clearly very confused. As the bee hive came whizzing into view Sirius very quickly leapt to his feet with a scream and sprinted back down the corridor in the direction of the Gryffindor common room (thankfully)

"Hurrah, I'm exhausted" Remus yawned as he too turned around and began to head back to the common room after Sirius.  
>"Girl" I breathed as I lent over and gave him a light punch on the arm. To be honest I too was very tired, but Remus never needed to now that. He made an offence huff as he pretended to look hurt as he moved away from me onto the other side of the corridor. Suddenly, he ran closer to me before hitting me in the back of my head.<p>

"Ow, what was that for?" I questioned

"That hurt" I yelled sarcastically, as I caught sight of the smirk on Remus's face.  
>"Race you up to the common" Remus cried, suddenly dashing up the stairs and out of sight.<br>"That's more like it!" I laughed out loud to myself, and started to chase him back up the potions corridor. Boy, he was fast, proberlly his stupid werewolf speed and stamina, I now it isn't nice for him but it seems to have a few decent advantages. "Hallows" I muttered to the portrait as I scrabbled through the portrait hole and fell out the other end. I just caught sight of Remus chasing Sirius up the stairs before I came face to face with a very angry red head. "Hello my beautiful Lily flower" I chimed "Zip it Potter" she shrieked "Why is Sirius screaming yelling not the bees, not the bees" She asked. "Long story" I muttered, I don't like lying to my Lily, but I new she would disagree with our sneaky trip to Hogsmead. "Fine, fine" she said in an aggravated voice. "But" she continued "Don't even think about coming to me when you see the mess that your friend, Black, has left for you" I didn't even want to think about Minnie at the moment! We would be in so much trouble…

As I finally managed to escape from the common room and out of any teachers grasp, I followed my roommates lead and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't help but think that was the most fun we had had in a while. Before long I was starting to dream of all the fun us marauders were going to have now the O. were done!

As we were plunged into silence I heard a rustle before a very tired Moonys' voice

"So, I take it the exploding breakfast is off"

SOOOO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU SEE THE REVIEW BUTTON, ITS VERY NICE, IT LIKES TO BE PRESSED, WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ITS DAY AND PRESS IT! SHALL I DO ANOTHER CHAPTER?


End file.
